marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 35
| Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Julian Totino Tedesco | CoverArtist3 = Simone Bianchi | CoverArtist2 = Alex Maleev | CoverArtist4 = Milo Manara | CoverArtist5 = Chris Shepard | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Rainbows, Puppy Dogs & Sunshine | Writer1_1 = Rick Remender | Penciler1_1 = Phil Noto | Inker1_1 = Phil Noto | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Jordan White | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** *** The White Sky Facility *** **** * ** * Items: * Apocalypse Armor Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Wolverine takes his son to Japan and buries him while Psylocke visits her brother in Otherworld. She admits that he was right about everything he did to Fantomex but he comforts her, telling her that Fantomex was created with three brains, one of which was a mutant hunting sentinel, and says that the fact that he was able to fight the conflicting voices in his head is a testament to his character and adds that he loves his sister. Psylocke asks him to store the Shadow King and the Apocalypse armour Evan wore in Otherworld. Meanwhile, in the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Evan is reading a book about meditation he received from Wolverine when Deadpool breaks into his room. Evan questions if it's wise to sneak up on an Apocalypse, and Deadpool tells him never to refers to himself as "an Apocalypse", telling him he's nothing like him. Evan tells him that he has the same capacity for evil as Apocalypse and that he would have killed Mystique unless Nightcrawler had rescued her. Deadpool responds that everyone has the capacity to be people with bad tempers, but the difference is that Evan never stopped fighting, just like Fantomex taught him. Evan says that his entire life was a lie, but Deadpool resonds that no one really remembers their childhood, but what they learn is built into their fiber and that no matter if it was real or illusion, Fantomex raised him right. He adds that he'll always be there for Evan when he needs him. Evan thanks him by calling him a hero, something Deadpool claims to never have been called and he decides to leave before he spoils the mood with a fart joke, taking with him Evan's meditation book, claiming that meditation is for hippies or psychopaths trying to be hippies, and that Evan would get more use out of some "Playguy"-magazines he left him. Psylocke enters her apartment to find Wolverine waiting for her, telling her that there is one complication left unsolved with X-Force. The two leave for the hideout in E.V.A. and Psylocke asks him what the future Logan whispered to him before they left the future. The future Logan told him that he couldn't kill his own son and let Daken live, which led to Daken killing all of the students, telling the younger Wolverine that he knows what needs to be done. Wolverine doesn't respond to Psylocke's question however. They arrive at the hideout and find Deadpool there, and Fantomex emerging from a cloning machine. Two more Fantomexes appear however, one of them evil who teleports away and the other a woman. E.V.A. tells Fantomex that when they found his body, all three of his brains were still intact and she placed him in a cloning hatch to create a new body for him. The machine misunderstood however, and created a new body for each of Fantomexes brains. Deadpool tells him that he missed him, and Fantomex says he missed Deadpool too. Fantomex asks where they're off to now, but after being met by somber looks, he deduces that the team is done. He takes Psylocke and his new "sister" to meet his mother and he and Psylocke share a kiss. | Solicit = FINAL EXTINCTION CONCLUDES AND SO DOES UNCANNY X-FORCE! Rick Remender’s landmark run comes to a conclusion with one of the most shocking moments in X-Force history. What will become of what’s left of X-Force? | Notes = * The solicit erroneously referred to the story arc as "Final Extinction" when in actuality it is "Final Execution." | Trivia = Story for the three Fantomexs and Psylocke continues in | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included